<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidents by boscrism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665352">Accidents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boscrism/pseuds/boscrism'>boscrism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, catra has top surgery scars sorry i dont make the rules, non-binary catra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boscrism/pseuds/boscrism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra gets hurt while at the fright zone and her girlfriends take care of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's three am and i lost motivation halfway through sorry about that<br/>also the title sucks because I couldn't think of anything better</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heat from the afternoon moon bore down on the magicats fur as she trudged back to Brightmoon. A clawed hand clutched against her side, covering a bleeding wound. She tries to think of excuses to give her girlfriends to explain the gash. One of Entraptas experiments blew up again and she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time? No. No, that’d never work. Glimmer and Adora would ask Hordak if that’s what happened. Catra let out a sigh, deciding that she’ll just say she fell or something. </p>
<p>As she reached the gates to the castle, the guards by the entrance came into view. Catra saw one look at her with surprise before running off, most likely to alert Glimmer and Adora. </p>
<p>The brunette let out a surprised shout when the two suddenly appeared in front of her both with mildly annoyed expressions, causing her to stubble backwards and fall on her rear. Pain shot through her torso from the wound, causing her to hiss. Both Glimmer and Adoras expressions melted into worry almost instantly. Both rushing forward, they bent down on either side of Catra.</p>
<p>Glimmer went to grab her and Adoras arms to teleport to their shared room but Catra quickly wrapped her hand around Glimmers wrist. The queen paused, looking at the brunette with a confused look.</p>
<p>“No teleporting. Please.” Just the thought of teleporting at the moment sent her stomach into knots. Glimmer and Adora meet each others eyes and nodded. The queen backed away as Adora roped her arms around Catras upper back and beneath her knees and lifted her. For a moment, Catra let herself lean against Adoras chest and listen to her heartbeat as she was carried.</p>
<p>When they reached their room, Adora sat Catra in a chair. She pecked her forehead before sitting on her knees in front of the other to get a better look at the wound.</p>
<p>“Catra? What happened?” Adora asked as she lightly lifted the felines shirt.</p>
<p>Mismatched eyes met blue ones. Ears pinned back against Catras scalp and she pointedly looked away. Some part of her wanted to shove them away, declare that she was fine and tell them to leave her alone. She ignored that feeling though and answered, refusing to meet the others eyes, “I fell while climbing.”</p>
<p>Glimmer scoffed which made her head snap up, fixing the queen with a pointed glare. </p>
<p>“Do you seriously expect us to believe that?” Glimmer asked pointedly, rolling her eyes as she spoke. “Seriously Catra, I don’t think I’ve seen you lose your balance when climbing once since I’ve met you. Let alone fall.”</p>
<p>Catra looks over to Adora for help but the jock just shrugs, an amused smile pulling at her lips. “She does have a point.” She says.</p>
<p>“I- ugh, whatever..” Catra huffs as she lets herself lean back. Her eyebrows pinch together as she gazes at the ceiling. “I was in the Fright Zone. The part that hasn’t been cleared yet. Got jumped by someone hiding out there. They cut me before they ran away.”</p>
<p>Glimmer leans over the side of the chair to run her fingers through Catras hair, stopping briefly to scratch at the back of her ears. “I’m glad you’re okay.” She mumbles before she leans over to press a kiss to Catras cheek, then her lips. The feline briefly chases after her with a whine when Glimmer pulls away, making the queen chuckle. “I’m gonna go let the guards know everything is okay and explain why I had to leave that meeting early, okay? I’ll be back soon.” She steps away from the chair to leave but not without stopping by Adora to give her a kiss as well, making the blonde smile. “I love you both.” She says before she teleports away in a burst of sparkles.</p>
<p>The smile on Adoras face falls and she looks up, blue eyes meeting mismatched ones, “Are they still there?” she questions. The thought of some rouge hiding out where her friends have been so often to help with reconstruction made her skin crawl.</p>
<p>Catra gave a noncommittal shrug before answering, “I’m not sure. Probably.” When the blonde doesn’t say anything else, she looks to where Adora is wrapping the gauze Glimmer brought earlier around her waist. Her shoulders were tense and her eyebrows were pinched together, making it obvious how worried she was. The feline pushed herself up and placed her hands on Adoras shoulders so she could meet her gaze, “You can go make sure everything’s okay there. I’ll be fine with Sparkles here. Just…. take some people with you, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt too.” </p>
<p>“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Adora questions. She really didn’t want to leave Catra but she knew Glimmer would take care of their girlfriend.</p>
<p>The brunette chuckles, leaning forward to connect her lips with Adoras. She breaks the kiss, only to press her forehead to the blondes, “Of course I am, dummy.” </p>
<p>Adora leans forward again to kiss Catra one more, smiling against the others lips when she hears a purr rumbling from the felines chest. They kiss a few more times before Adora finally pulls away and stands, “I’ll go let Glimmer know I’m leaving. I’ll be back soon, okay? Get some rest, I love you.” </p>
<p>“Love you too. Stay safe.” Catra replies with a soft smile on her face.</p>
<p>Adora chuckles before saying, “Always am.” She leaves the room with one final ‘I love you’ and shuts the door behind her. </p>
<p>After Adora leaves, Catra stands and goes to lay down on their shared bed. A sigh of relief leaves her as she sinks into the soft mattress. She lays on her good side and closes her eyes as she waits for Glimmer to join her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading<br/>unsure if there will be a second chapter or not yet, if you want one let me know.<br/>tips on how to improve my writing are always appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>